a love to be remembered? 2
by love and pain
Summary: “Um… if this isn’t too much do you mind me coming along with you,” she asked. Sesshoumaru stopped. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to remember about Miniki since she looked so much like her. But she did save his life. And he did


A Love To Be Remembered...? #2

* * *

this is way better then the 1st enjoy!!!

* * *

by: michelle

* * *

title: a love to be remembered #2

* * *

"Who are you? What are you doing to my master? Go away!" Jaken told Mikiyo. When Jaken looked at her face he had mistaken her for Miniki. "Oh sorry Miniki I didn't know it was you," Jaken said. Mikiyo looked at Jaken. She didn't know what he was talking about. "Did you just say Miniki?" she asked him. "Yes that is your name, Miniki." "That isn't my name, my name is Mikiyo." Jaken looked at her one more time. It wasn't her, it wasn't the girl his master once knew and loved. Jaken didn't understand how 2 people can look so much the same. Mikiyo looked at Sesshoumaru. "How long has he been here?" she asked Jaken. Jaken looked at her; he didn't know if he could trust her but after a while he told her. She was shocked that Sesshoumaru had been sitting there for all these years and yet no one has come to save him. She dug in her bag for some medicine her mom asked her to get. Jaken told her that his master had been poisoned. She couldn't find anything for a while. Then she found something that can heal him. But it she must also find a herb to feed him 3 times a day for only one day. She went out to look for the herb leaving Jaken to watch Sesshoumaru. She searched all day but she couldn't find it. She went deeper into the forest and under a tree was the herb she had been looking for. When she got it, she was lost. She walked everywhere but still she couldn't find her way.  
  
It was 5 am when she found her way back. She giggled, for she got lost when she was only a few feet away from Jaken and Sesshoumaru. Now the only thing she needed was water. Jaken gave her a bottle of water so she could make the medicine. She asked Jaken if he had a bowl and spoon. Jaken looked around. He found an old tree and cut out a spoon and bowl. She started a fire so she could cook the medicine. She mixed the herb in with the medicine. She gave Sesshoumaru the medicine. After the 3 cups were given to Sesshoumaru Jaken, and her fell asleep. When Jaken woke up Sesshoumaru was sitting up. He looked like he was thinking. Jaken ran over to his master. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you have awakened!!!" Jaken said. Sesshoumaru looked up. His face had no expression. Jaken explained everything to his master. Sesshoumaru looked over to Mikiyo. He also thought it was Miniki but Jaken had explained. Mikiyo woke up a couple of minutes later. "Thank you," Sesshoumaru said. Mikiyo asked him if he was sad. He did look quiet. She answered him as he got up to leave. "Where are you going?" she asked. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder. Then he told her. "I'm going to get revenge for a friend." Sesshoumaru started walking. Mikiyo wanted to come along but she didn't know how to ask. "Um... if this isn't too much do you mind me coming along with you," she asked. Sesshoumaru stopped. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want to remember about Miniki since she looked so much like her. But she did save his life. And he didn't want to leave her for some reason, he just didn't know why. So he said "If you come you can't get in the way of my battles." She was so happy. She jumped up and followed along. She walked till her feet were hurting but she didn't know how the 2 could walk so fast. Jaken tripped over a small rock and so she ran to pick him up. She carried him till he fell a sleep in her hands. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned his head over. He heard the little Jaken snoring in her hands. She was looking at Jaken and walking. She didn't know that Sesshoumaru had stopped so she bumped into him and she fell back. She dropped Jaken and he jumped up. Mikiyo giggled because she bumped into Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru continued on walking. Sesshoumaru didn't laugh or giggle all day, how could he last? She thought to herself. But she got up and they started to walk. After a few miles they stopped in front of a big castle. Sesshoumaru opened the door to the castle. The castle was so beautiful. Mikiyo. Jaken told her it was Sesshoumaru's castle. "We will rest for today and we will start tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said. Jaken showed Mikiyo her room. All night Sesshoumaru though of Miniki. He thought about how she died. He got angrier every time he thought about the demon. He finally got it out of his head. But still he couldn't sleep. He walked to his window and looked out. All he could see was darkness.  
  
(The next day)  
  
She woke up really early. She wanted to take a walk so she found her way to the door. After walking for a few minutes she saw....


End file.
